


Nobody Ever Kissed Me the Way You Do

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: “Mix up your usual routine of parking yourself on the couch in front of the TV, by bringing your movie watching outside. Set up a sheet, projector, and some chairs, bring out some snacks and drinks, and enjoy a fresh air flick.”





	Nobody Ever Kissed Me the Way You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbieD_Arcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/gifts).



> To celebrate my 25k Kudos milestone I wrote the 25k(isses) fic and had a giveaway. Within the giveaway was that I would write a fic for the winner and they could let me know certain things they wanted in it.   
> Abbie was very low maintenance! All she asked for was that it be romantic in nature, that maybe it be set at Steve's house and in a time where Chin and Kono are still around. Though neither character actually ended up in it, I have set the story around early to mid season 7.   
> This is the result! It took a slightly maudlin turn for a moment but I think it creates quite a beautiful moment between the boys and she did mention about heart-to-hearts, which I think is a category their conversation falls into!  
> I wasn't sure how far to go into anything more explicit, so I decided to end where I did. I hope it creates some nice visuals for everyone, including what they might get up to later in bed as well as what Steve would like them to recreate the next morning!

It was like Steve had a sixth sense when it came to Danny’s possible moods. Either that or he had hidden pinhole cameras all over the place. Because when Danny’s phone beeped with an incoming text message that essentially was summoning him to the McGarrett house, he was in his car sitting outside Rachel’s place having just dropped off Grace and Charlie at the end of his time with the kids. The goodbye had been a little more bitter this time as Rachel was taking them to the mainland to visit family for a week and Danny always got sullen when his kids were in a different time zone to him. Not to mention the horror stories that flitted through his mind of plane crashes - something made all the more vivid in his mind having participated in a plane crash reasonably recently himself. 

Danny rubbed down the button line of his shirt, the scar underneath a reminder of almost losing Steve in the bargain. But in his attempts to think about the good things rather than the bad, he often found himself considering the positive outcome. Because both he and Steve were alive and well (even if one of them barely followed post-operative instructions)... and had both been in a plane or two since without any incidents.

He put the car into drive and got back onto the road. Steve’s text hadn’t seemed urgent, but since the alternative was to go to his own empty home, Steve’s was preferable. He pulled his car in alongside Steve’s truck and made his way to the front door where he let himself in. 

There wasn’t anyone to greet him and the house seemed reasonably quiet and quite dark in the evening’s fading sun. Normally there would be a lamp on by now. But there was light coming from the other side of the house, outside on the lanai.

He made his way through the house and called out a brief ‘hello’, even if it was muted because he was a little unsure about spooking the low-key atmosphere that there seemed to be around the place. 

When he reached the entrance into the kitchen he found that Steve had heard him and was leaning against the door out to the lanai. Wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts and tank, the SEAL was acting nonchalant with arms loosely crossed and a small smile on his face that he was trying to hide and Danny knew that smile. It was the kind where he was pleased with himself and was anticipating Danny being pleased with him, too.

“Hey,” Steve breathed.

“Hey yourself,” Danny answered, warily. He tried to look behind Steve, but the other man just came closer and rubbed his hands up Danny’s arms. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you outside,” Steve said and ran his hand down into one of Danny’s for a loose grip before pulling him in the direction of the back lawn. 

“So long as it’s not the loud bang kind of surprise...” Danny said back. 

“Depends on the ‘bang’,” Steve turned his head back to wink at Danny just as they were reaching the door.

“We are not having sex al fresc- oh,” Danny’s eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. In the sunset, it looked amazing. 

At the end of the wooden decking and just onto the grass was a large home-made projection screen that was tethered to a wooden frame at each corner. Fairy lights were strung along the top that then led across to the treeline. Danny’s eyes followed the lights around to where they attached to the house and were strung along the base of the balcony level before wrapping around each of the four pillars. Inside the circle of lights were the two Adirondack chairs, each with a blanket over then and a few cushions to make them more comfortable. On the small wooden table between them was a projector, DVD player and two champagne flutes, and Danny then spotted the chilling champagne underneath the table, just beside where the cables from the electronic equipment were taped down and leading back into the house.

In front of each of the chairs was a large beanbag. With the deck chairs at an angle, it meant that the beanbags were very close together. 

“What is all this?” Danny asked though it was pretty obvious. 

“Our own little drive-in movie theater. Or, well, not so much drive-in, more of a backyard theater.”

“You did this for me?”

“Well, you told me that you used to love going to a drive-in during summer when you were a kid and they don’t really exist anymore so I built one.”

“You built it?” Danny asked, not really surprised. He knew Steve was good at this kind of thing - the building work and the grand gesture. 

“It wasn’t too hard,” Steve shrugged. “Blackout material to use as a screen and wooden support beams that I got at the hardware store. Most everything else I already had. Kamekona was able to get the projector for a good price.”

“This is, uh... this is actually amazing. Thank you,” Danny said.

“You’re welcome,” Steve answered.

Danny turned into Steve and lifted up onto his toes. His free hand reached for Steve’s neck and pulled him closer for a short, sweet kiss. He stayed close after, close enough that they could share breath as he murmured, “Out of curiosity, what’s the price of admission to this little cinema?”

Steve smiled as he rubbed his nose against Danny’s in an Eskimo kiss before answering. “I’ll allow you to decide on what you think is a fair price.”

Danny bit his bottom lip, controlling his smile as he stepped back on his heel. “So what are we watching? I mean, that will be a factor into how much this evening is worth,” he indicated, knowing the tease of tension in the air between them would be a nice sizzle through the evening. 

“It’s been tough to narrow it down. But I’ve chosen us a classic.”

“Classic? For you that usually means some kind of war movie from the 70s or 80s. My guess is _Top Gun_.”

“Then your guess would be wrong. Well, okay there’s a military slant to it... But it’s a true classic; from the 50s. I thought it made sense us watching it out here on a makeshift screen, y’know?” Steve answered but was unwilling to let Danny know the name of the movie before it began. “Sit down. I’ll get the popcorn,” he told him before giving Danny’s hand a small squeeze and moving away. 

Danny went to his usual chair and made himself comfortable. He looked around to see if Steve had left a DVD box around but no such luck. He pressed the ‘open’ button on the player but found it empty. 

“I knew you’d try that,” Steve smirked when he returned with a large popcorn bowl and a cooler of beers for once the champagne was finished. He set everything down and then went back inside, returning with the shining disc, though he hid the name side from Danny as he popped it in the player. 

Sitting down in his own seat, Steve reached for the champagne and opened it with a pop, lifting it away from himself as a small amount of it spilled over before grabbing for the flutes and filling them halfway. 

“To us,” Steve said as he handed Danny his drink and they clinked together. 

“To us,” Danny repeated. 

“To Hawaii,” Steve then said before taking a drink. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny rolled his eyes. “Press play, come on.”

“Okay, okay, keep your hair on.”

As the DVD began and the screen flickered to life, Danny gave a small shake of his head and a grin of amusement. “Really?” He asked as he futzed in his chair and put his feet up on the beanbag as it made a perfect footstool.

“This is a classic.”

“I just never figured you for liking something like this.”

“I watched it with my dad. He spent time talking to me about the things that were what my grandfather might have experienced. Even if this is army based.”

“Let me get this straight. Your father used _From Here to Eternity_... a movie considered one of the most romantic of all time... as some kind of teachable moment for you?”

“I’ve got good memories of it,” Steve insisted. “And it shows you what an army bully could be like, gave me some characters to look up to for when I joined the military... and my dad loved it y’know? A military movie set in Hawaii. What’s not to like.”

“I’ve never actually seen it.”

“But it’s got Sinatra in it!”

“I know. And I am truly sorry to let the great man down by not seeing every one of his movies before I turned forty but there you go.”

“Well, we are going to put that to rights tonight.”

“Yes, we are,” Danny smiled as they clinked glasses again and settled into their chairs to watch. 

They peppered the next while with the odd comment. Steve especially was not a man capable of watching a movie in silence and since Danny spent so much time with the SEAL he had inevitably picked up some bad habits, and commentary was one of those things - 

_‘Kinda reminds me of how we met with the rain and the annoying knocking... just y’know... with less kissing.’_

_‘Of course, the iconic scene.’ ‘We should recreate that.’ ‘In your dreams super-SEAL.’ ‘Oh, trust me, we are definitely recreating that. Challenge accepted.’_

_‘She reminds me of Rachel?’ ‘Oh, sick burn, buddy.’_

Over an hour into the movie and the champagne was finished, as was the popcorn, and they were nursing bottles of beer. They were no longer sat in the chairs having begun to sink down until there was no point being in them and now both were squished onto the beanbags and Steve had an arm around Danny.

They grabbed for the blankets and wrapped them over themselves to keep warm as the breeze picked up just a little.

_‘Did you ever have to put up with shit like this?’ ‘Nah... I mean, I was in the Navy and we all know how much better the Navy is than the Army.’_

_‘There’s a lot more army stuff in this movie that I thought. I mean, I thought it was more... romantic.’_

_‘Okay, this took a turn I wasn’t... expecting...’_

As the film showed the bombing of the Amry and Navy at Pearl Harbor, Steve’s grip around Danny tightened and they watched with respect at what was being depicted. 

As the film ended there was silence between them. For something that was supposed to be a fun, romantic night, Danny wondered why Steve would pick such a film.

“You watched this with your dad, huh?” Danny asked.

“A few times,” Steve answered. “Never with anyone else. Until now.”

Danny moved around on the bean bag, making it as graceful as he could despite the difficulty and the sound of the beans moving around underneath him. “You know there’s been quite a few things we’ve done together over the years that you had only ever shared with your dad before. I’m honored, don’t get me wrong. I’m just curious why you do it is all.”

Steve sighed. His eyes traveled from Danny’s down to his neck and he watched his own hand as it fingered the shirt material over Danny’s shoulder. “Your dad’s pretty great. I’ve spent some time with him, we’ve talked sometimes over Skype. My dad wasn’t perfect but he was a good man. And I know he would have liked you and I guess I just want you to like him, too. Maybe sharing things with you that he and I did together is my way of making sure you guys are introduced, is all.”

Danny smiled softly, endeared by Steve’s words. He reached out to Steve’s jaw and held lightly as he pulled him into a gentle kiss. He touched his nose to Steve’s and then pressed his forehead to Steve’s temple and relaxed against him before he murmured more. “A couple of years ago. When Wo Fat had you and drugged you. When you woke up in the hospital after, you said the drugs made you escape into a dream world where your father was alive. You said it was because I was there and I stopped Hesse from killing him.”

“Yeah.”

“Steve, if I could have done that for you... if I could have made that world a reality... I would have, babe.”

“I know,” Steve answered. “I know.” He ran fingers through Danny’s hair and held him tight for long moments but neither man wanted to stay maudlin. The night had been about relaxing, about enjoying an atmosphere and a movie. And yeah, Steve had an expectation of where the evening might end up and Danny hadn’t ever planned on not giving that to him, so as they locked eyes again, the romantic and sexual tension between them pinged back like a bungee cord.

In the next moment, they were kissing. Like their lives depended on it. Like bombs could fall around them at any moment and they wanted to make sure that their feelings were cemented. Somehow Danny found himself straddling Steve and their bodies began to rock together, hands pawing underneath clothing, pushing it aside, seeking out warm skin. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t have sex outside.”

“If you think this is sex, then you really need a biology lesson,” Danny smiled against Steve’s lips. 

“How about you teach me?” The smirk spread on Steve’s face, his eyes dark and needy and challenging. 

“Inside,” Danny insisted before fumbling to his feet, the beanbags proving an obstacle that in other circumstances could be comedic, but both men had only one thing on their minds and frankly, they were only thinking with other body parts.

They stopped at the door, Steve having the presence of mind to press the switch to turn off the fairy lights and plunge the backyard into darkness. 

“Hey,” Danny said as he leaned back on the door frame and took both of Steve’s hands in his own, slowing them down. “You really want to do the whole... ‘kissing on the beach as a wave comes in’ thing?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure everyone wants to do that.”

Danny looked Steve up and down and slowly nodded, making a show of thinking. He watched Steve’s face, the expectation of why Danny had brought it up again was obvious, but Danny wanted Steve to wait for it just a few seconds longer, teasing him. 

“Okay. I’ll do it-”

“Yes!-”

“But you’re going to owe me one.”

“A recreation of a different film kiss?” Steve asked since he had a point that the owing would be like for like. “Which one?”

“Hmmmmm, _Lady and the Tramp_ ,” Danny answered.

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously. With the meatballs and spaghetti.”

“You do make a mean meatball.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Speaking of which...?”

“Oh, that is a gross segway,” Danny said but Steve was already pulling him towards the stairs.


End file.
